Spider Man in Ever After
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: sequel to Fairy Tale spider! After a while of peace, Spidey winds up falling down a well and ending up in Ever After! will Spidey be able to find his way back home, and keep his previous adventures in fairy tale world a secret? keep reading if you want to know!


**So sorry this took so long. If we're being honest, I already have like three chapters written. It's just a matter of finding the time to type them up on my computer :P enough talk! ONWARD!**

 **Ok hi, me again. I kind of forgot to insert the last part of the chapter without realizing it… so sorry! So if you have already read my original version, there is something different at the end. Now we can go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: i don't own any characters who appear**

…

I swung through downtown city, coming to a stop in central park. A little squirrel ran up to my foot, chattering and looking up at me with its big black eyes.

I blinked at it. "Monkey Joe? Is that you? Did Squirrel Girl send you?" I crouched down to his level.

Monkey Joe blinked, then grabbed my wrist communicator in his mouth and ran off.

"HEY!" I jumped to my feet, sprinting after him. He jumped from the edge of a well, then ran up a tree. He perched on a tree branch just out of reach and chattered. I scowled at him.

"Dang it Monkey Joe, get down here!"

He chattered again, waving his tail tauntingly.

"I'm not coming up there after you," I snapped. I stood on the edge of the well, and stretched out my arm. I would have just grabbed him and taken my communicator back, but then he'd just run back to Squirrel Girl and whine that I'd hurt him.

"Almost got it," I muttered. I'd just felt my fingers brush against Monkey Joe's fur when my spidey sense tingled, and the brick I was standing on broke away from the well. I fell into it, yelping in shock.

…

I petted Monkey Joe, stuffing Spidey's communicator in my pocket.

"Good boy. Remember, don't tell Squirrel Girl about this." i handed him a nut, and he chattered, then ran away.

"I hope Spidey can handle this," Brutta said frowning.

"He can," I said confidently. "I know he can."

…

Spiderman flew out of the well, screaming as he was shot into the air.

He stopped going up, just barely glimpsing a castle in the distance before starting the descent back to earth.

He landed on his back in a pile of flowers, and groaned in pain. The brick came out of the well, landing on the hero's head.

"Ow!" Spidey jumped to his feet, turning around in circles. _Where am I?_ he thought, looking around in suspicion before his gaze settled on the well.

"That well is probably the way home. Maybe I can-" the well started to fade, and then the completely disappeared. Spider Man stared at the place where the well used to be.

"Well alright then!" Spidey turned in the direction where he'd seen the castle. "I guess I only have one place to go." he glanced around in suspicion one last time before he started walking to the castle.

…

Spider Man walked into a courtyard filled with teenagers. He looked around at all the kids, wondering who he should try and talk to.

A girl with light green, purple, and teal hair skipped up to him, and stuck out her hand.

"Hi Spider Man! I'm Madeline Hatter, but you can call me Maddie!"

Spider Man stared at her, his mouth open in shock.

"How… how did you know my name?" he asked Maddie.

"Oh, the narrator told me!" Maddie said cheerfully.

 _I did not!_

"The narrator? You mean the voice that's been following me ever since I got here? The one that says everything I say and do?"

 _Oh no! Another one?!_

Maddie gasped in delight. "You can hear the narrator too? Are you mad, or can you go in between like Kitty?"

Spider Man blinked. "Uh, well I'm not mad, and I don't know what 'In between' is, but I can talk to the audience."

"The audience?"

"Yea, you know, the people watching us?" Spider Man pointed out at the readers that are currently scanning their screens, then blinked in confusion. He looked at the sky. "Narrator person, did you just say readers?" Maddie didn't give the narrator a chance to respond, her eyes brightening.

"Ohhh, I know the readers! You've actually talked to them?"

"Uh, I guess an audience is the same thing as a reader. Yea, I have. Maddie-" _why did that name sound so familiar?_ Spider Man wondered. "What is this place?"

"This is ever after high, in the land of ever after! And by the way, my name probably sounds familiar because it's so similar to my dads. The Mad Hatter. You've heard of him, right?"

 _Maddie! You know I'm not supposed to interfere with the story! Please don't-_

Spider Man blocked out the narrator's voice, staring at Maddie in shock.

"The Mad Hatter? As in, the Mad Hatter from wonderland?"

"Yep!" Maddie smiled. "There are other wonderland students at Ever After High to!"

"Like?" Spider Man asked warily.

"Oh, you're about to meet some now!" Maddie pointed at a girl with long red and black hair coming toward them.

"That's Lizzie Hearts!"

Lizzie scowled at Spider Man and yelled, "off with his head!"

Spider Man jumped, then looked at Maddie.

"Let me guess. Her mother is the queen of hearts?"

"Yep!" Maddie smiled. "And don't worry about the off with your head thing. She says that a lot."

Lizzie cleared her throat. "I mean, hello. Maddie, who's your friend?"

"Spider Man!" Maddie said happily. "The same one Alice told us about!"

Lizzie gasped in surprise. "Really? That is cool! You have to meet Kitty!"

"Who's Kitty?" Spider man asked. A smile appeared just an inch away from his nose.

"Me," the mouth said.

Spider Man yelped, and leapt into Maddie's arms.

The mouth laughed, and a girl with purple pigtails and a black cat eared hat appeared.

"That was funny," the cat girl purred.

Spider Man blushed, and jumped out of Maddie's arms. "It was not! I suppose you're the Cheshire Cat's daughter?"

"Oh, you're a good guesser!" Kitty smiled, then turned to Lizzie. "Are you ready for crochet?"

"Oh, yes!" Lizzie clapped her hands."I already have a ball." she ran a hand over a hedgehog she had in her pocket. "Maddie, do you want to join in?"

"No thanks, I'm going to introduce Spider Man to Raven. Toodle-oo!" she said, waving at them as they walked away.

"Who's Raven?" Spider Man asked when they were gone.

"You're about to find out," Maddie said, pointing at a girl walking in the school. "There she is now!"

…

 **That was kind of short, but hey, I'm happy with it! Spidey can indeed hear the narrator. Say hi, Spidey!**

 _ **Hi.**_

 _I can't believe you stuck me with another one that can understand me! Are you trying to make my job harder?_

 **Yes, pretty much!**

 **Oh, don't be so grumpy, narrator! We'll behave ourselves, right Spider Man?**

 _ **Yea. Behave.**_

 **There, you see? Now all of you, say good bye to our lovely readers! Toodleoo!**

 _Bye everyone! See you next chapter!_

 _ **Next chapter? No, nevermind. I do not want to know. Bye guys!**_

 **There, you see? That wasn't so bad! Bye everybody! Again, I am sorry about my forgetfulness! And guest who asked me to do spiderman and robin hood, that sounds fun and i will try to do that! In a different story, though.**


End file.
